1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to inflatable packers used in wellbore operations, to methods of using them and, in certain particular aspects, to drillable inflatable packers, methods of using them, and cementing methods using such packers.
2. Description of Related Art
In many wellbore operations an inflatable packer is positioned in a wellbore and retrieved (e.g. but not limited to oil well wellbores, gas well wellbores, and bores in coal beds). It can be difficult to drill or mill conventional packers which have various hard metal parts. This can be a serious problem, particularly if a retrievable inflatable packer cannot be retrieved and must be drilled through or milled out.
In drilling various wells, e.g. geothermal wells, it is common to encounter lost circulation zones that absorb drilling fluids. Prior to resuming normal drilling operations, lost circulation zones are plugged off. In one prior art plugging method, a retrievable packer is set above the zone, and cement is pumped through the packer and into the zone. If pumped cement flows in channels in the formation, routes around and above the packer, and sets, retrieval of the packer may not be possible. In certain prior art methods a non-retrievable packer and related apparatus are used so that, following successful plugging of a lost circulation zone, further wellbore operations conducted through the non-retrievable packer are limited by the restricted diameter of bores through the non-retrievable packer and related apparatus.
There has long been a need for an efficient packer which can be used effectively in a bore or borehole during wellbore operations, including but not limited to cementing operations. There has long been a need, recognized by the present inventors, for such a packer that can be drilled out or milled out rather than retrieved so that the entire diameter of a borehole can be reclaimed for subsequent operations. There has long been a need for such a packer and methods of its use for effectively plugging off lost circulation zones.